sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ειδική Σχετικότητα
Ειδική Σχετικότητα Special Relativity, (SR), Θεωρία Ειδικής Σχετικότητας thumb|300px| [[Υλοενεργειακή Ισοδυναμία ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική Φυσικοί Γης Επιστημονικοί Κλάδοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα ΦυσικήςΠαράδοξα Φυσικής ]] ---- Σχετικιστική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Σχετικιστική Κλασσική Μηχανική Σχετικιστική Κβαντική Μηχανική Ειδική Σχετικότητα Γενική Σχετικότητα ---- Χωροχρόνος Χώρος Minkowski ---- Σχετικιστικοί Φυσικοί Γης]] Ειδική Σχετικότητα Γενική Σχετικότητα ]] Η θεωρία που διατυπώθηκε απο τον Einstein το 1905, και η οποία συμπληρώνει τους νόμους κίνησης του Νεύτωνα, ώστε να ισχύουν και σε ταχύτητες που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Εισαγωγή thumb|300px|Μερικοί Σχετικιστικοί Νόμοι Η Ειδική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας προκύπτει απο την ικανοποίηση της Γενικής Σχετικότητας και της αρχής του Einstein, σύμφωνα με την οποία η ταχύτητα του φωτός είναι ίδια για όλους τους αδρανειακούς παρατηρητές, ανεξάρτητα απο τη σχετική τους ταχύτητα. Σύμφωνα με την γενικευμένη αρχή της σχετικότητας οι φυσικοί νόμοι που ισχύουν σε ένα αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς (δηλαδή ένα μη επιταχυνόμενο σύστημα), έχουν την ίδια μορφή σε οποιοδήποτε άλλο αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς. Πριν τον Einstein, μια πρώτη μορφή της αρχής της σχετικότητας είχε διατυπωθεί ήδη από τον Γαλιλαίο και στη συνέχεια ενσωματώθηκε στη Νευτώνεια σύνθεση. Η αρχή αυτή δήλωνε ότι όλοι οι νόμοι της Μηχανικής πρέπει να έχουν την ίδια μορφή σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα αναφοράς. Η μετάβαση από το ένα Aδρανειακό Σύστημα στο άλλο γινόταν με ένα ορισμένο είδος μετασχηματισμών συντεταγμένων, που ονομάστηκαν αργότερα μετασχηματισμοί του Γαλιλαίου ή αλλιώς, νόμος πρόσθεσης ταχυτήτων. Ενώ οι νόμοι της Μηχανικής ικανοποιούσαν τον μετασχηματισμό αυτό (ήταν αναλλοίωτοι κατά την εφαρμογή του), οι νόμοι του Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, και ειδικά ο νόμος για την σταθερότητα και παγκοσμιότητα της ταχύτητας του φωτός, τον παραβίαζαν. Ο Einstein αντικατέστησε τους μετασχηματισμούς του Γαλιλαίου με ένα νέο σύνολο μετασχηματισμών, τους μετασχηματισμούς του Lorentz, και διατύπωσε την Γενικευμένη αρχή της Σχετικότητας, σύμφωνα με την οποία όλοι οι νόμοι της Φύσης (Μηχανικής, Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και όποιοι άλλοι) είναι αναλλοίωτοι κάτω από τους νέους αυτούς μετασχηματισμούς και (πρέπει να) παίρνουν την ίδια μορφή σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα. Η Ειδική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας προβλέπει φαινόμενα που αντίκεινται στην καθημερινή μας εμπειρία, ωστόσο έχει επιβεβαιωθεί πειραματικά σε σειρά πειραμάτων, και επιβεβαιώνεται καθημερινά στους σύγχρονους επιταχυντές σωματιδίων. Τομείς - Θέματα Γενικές αρχές *Ενοποιημένη Περιγραφή Υλης-Ενέργειας, *Το Κουτί του Einstein, *Συντελεστής Lorentz *Μάζα Ηρεμίας, *Σχετικιστική Ενέργεια, *Σχετικιστική Ορμή, *Διάδοση Φωτός, *Μέτρηση της Ταχύτητας του Φωτός, *Αστρική Αποπλάνηση, *Αιθέρας, *Πείραμα Fizeau * Πέιραμα Michelson-Morley, *Συντελεστής Αντίστασης Fresnel. Μετασχηματισμοί Lorentz *Ταυτόχρονα Γεγονότα, *Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz, *Χωροχρονικά Αναλλοίωτα Μεγέθη, *Χωροχρονική Απόσταση Γεγονότων, *Συστολή Μήκους, *Ίδιο Μήκος, *Διαστολή Χρόνου, *Ίδιος Χρόνος, *Συγχρονισμός Ωρολογίων, *Διάγραμμα Minkowski, *Κοσμική Γραμμή, *Κώνος του Φωτός, *Μετασχηματισμός Ταχυτήτωv, *Μετασχηματισμός Επιταχύνσεων, *Μετασχηματισμός Γωvιώv. Φαινόμενο Doppler *Κλασσικό και Σχετικιστικό Φαινόμενο Doppler, *Πρόβλημα Δορυφόρου, *Πλασματική Στροφή Αντικειμένου, *Το Παράδοξο των Διδύμων και η ερμηνεία του. Σχετικιστική Δυναμική *Ελαστικές Κρoύσεις, *Διατήρηση Εvέργειας και Ορμής, *Απορρόφηση και Εκπομπή Φωτονίων, *Φαινόμενο Moessbauer, *Δίδυμη Γένεση, *Σκέδαση, *Φαινόμενο Compton, *Παραγωγή Κατωφλίου Σωματιδίων, *Διάσπαση Σωματιδίων, *Μετασχηματισμοί Ενέργειας και Ορμής, *Δύναμη Lorentz, *Μετασχηματισμοί Δύναμης. Συναλλοίωτη Διατύπωση Εξισώσεων *Τετραvύσματα, *Ανταλλοίωτα και Συναλλοίωτα Τετρανύσματα, *Εσωτερικό Γινόμενο και Μέτρο Τετρανυσμάτων, *Τανυστές, *Μετρικός Τανυστής, *Τετραβαθμίδα, *Τετρανύσματα Ταχύτητας και Ορμής. Σχετικιστική Ηλεκτροδυναμική *Αρχή Ελάχιστης Δράσης, *Εξισώσεις Euler-Lagrange, *Γενικευμένη Ορμή, *Δύναμη Lorentz, *Μετασχηματισμός Βαθμίδας, *Ταvυστής Ηλεκτρoμαγvητικoύ Πεδίoυ, *Μετασχηματισμός Ηλεκτρoμαγvητικoύ Πεδίoυ, *Εξισώσεις Maxwell, *Τετράνυσμα Ρεύματος, *Εξίσωση Συνεχείας, *Εξίσωση Κίνησης Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού Πεδίου Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ειδική Σχετικότητα *Γενική Σχετικότητα *Συστολή Χώρου, ιδιόχρονος *Διαστολή Χρόνου Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * [amazing animation explaining relativity Εδώ παρουσιάζονται διαδικτυακοί τόποι (δηλ. Web sites) που το περιεχόμενο τους σχετίζεται με το παρόν άρθρο. *Probe set to test theory of Relativity - Aug. 07, 2004 *Living Reviews in Relativity — An open access, peer-refereed, solely online physics journal publishing invited reviews covering all areas of relativity research. *Reflections on Relativity — A complete online course on Relativity. *Relativity explained in words of four letters or less *Briefing on Einstein's Theory of Relativity — A terse dose of insight on the subject. *Evaluation of Manyfold spacetime short cuts from Relativity *Did Einstein cheat? - July 06, 2000 *Relativity: The Special and General Theory *Εκπληκτικό videclip * Kyriakopoulou.Nansy * physics.auth.gr * ΠΑΝΕΠΙΣΤΗΜΙΟ ΑΘΗΝΩΝ ΤΜΗΜΑ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ Category:Σχετικιστική Φυσική